


Tradition

by Clockwise2A



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Enthusiastic Consent, Multi, PWP, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, everyone is just really happy to be there, i can’t believe I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwise2A/pseuds/Clockwise2A
Summary: Another Europeans, another banquet, another hotel room.





	Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> I hope someone out there enjoys this, and that none of the lovely people I’ve rudely employed for this fantasy ever know it exists.

Stéphane is sprawled in the arm chair, legs spread wide. He's down to a tight undershirt, and his dress pants do nothing to disguise his erection. 

The desk lamp is the only light in the hotel room, and it makes Carolina's hair look golden when it falls forward over Stéphane's shoulder. She's laughing a little as she drapes herself over him and he reaches up to kiss her. 

They are at ease with each other, relaxed in a way that Deniss never used to imagine sex could be. He can see it in the way they move together, in the trust in their touch: the ghosts of other hotel rooms, other championships and banquets. Years of friendship, consoling and celebrating together, stretching back to before they were Deniss' age. They are beautiful together, and it's a privilege to watch them.

He's still in his banquet suit, perched on the edge of the bed. He'd feel like a third wheel, except they'd both been clear, hadn't they, that they wanted him here? He hadn't invented the brush of Caro's breasts against his arm, and Steph's fingers trailing against his leg under the table. 

When they danced together, hips grinding just past the point of propriety, whichever way they faced, one of them would always be looking at him, so that he spent the banquet flushed and half-hard. 

"We have a tradition," Caro says, disengaging from Steph's embrace and coming over to him. She is poised and graceful, even at one in the morning.

"If we both skate well, Steph gets to fuck me." She is looking at Deniss so intently. "But Steph didn't skate today. You did. You skated so well, Deniss." 

He can't look away and he can't breathe. His skin feels too tight. He needs to run and he needs to be here. He thinks he might need to be here more than he needs to breathe. 

Steph, still boneless in the chair, is watching them with hooded eyes.

"Would you like that, my beautiful Deniss?" 

He sounds relaxed, benevolent, genuinely curious. This is neither responsible-coach-Steph, nor impulsive, impatient, Steph. This is the man who helped him make a cake, after a week when none of his jumps went right and he couldn't stop worrying. This is his favorite Steph, the kind, generous, joyful person who wants to share his pleasure with the people he loves, the man who makes the impossible easy. 

As he always does, Deniss finds himself responding, wanting to echo that passion. He doesn't know what to do, but that's okay. They'll tell him what he needs to know. He looks between them. "Yes, god, yes."

Caro smiles at that, and it makes her even more beautiful. She pulls him to his feet and for a moment they are pressed together, knees, hips and chest, and the heat and reality of her body nearly overwhelms him. "Help me with my dress," she says and turns, pulling her hair up and out of the way.

They are the same height, Deniss thinks, as he runs his hand wonderingly down her pale back, following the path of the zipper as it exposes more skin. Then the dress drops to the floor, and she turns around. His eyes go to her chest, to her small high breasts. The dark nipples are standing out. He wants to run his hands up, to kiss her everywhere. 

"Touch her. Go on," Steph demands.

And Deniss, used to complying, gives in, cups her soft soft breasts in his hands, and she kisses him, sweet and wet. This night has felt like a dream, but he can taste wine, and her lipstick, and it’s real. As real as Steph's breath against the back of his neck, and his hands on Deniss' shoulders, pulling off his jacket. Deniss leans back against Steph’s heat, grounding himself. He goes for Deniss' tie, and presses a kiss to his shoulder blades through the shirt, as Caro's tongue slips into his mouth. 

It is too much, and not enough, and he is surrounded by love, and gratitude for these two people who have taken him into their charmed life. Between Caro's slim fingers undoing his shirt buttons, and Steph's on his belt, Deniss is nearly naked already. So is Caro.

“You can have whatever you want. Do you want me?” she whispers into his ear, and it sends another jolt to his cock. “Yes, yes," he gasps, and tightens his grip on her hips. He has never wanted anything more than this, than her in this moment, - except Steph, unless it was both of them.

They are steering him between them and the back of his knees hit the chair and he almost over balances. He's right where Steph was now, sprawled in the chair, but Caro is climbing into his lap, and her panties are gone. 

She positions herself above him, sinks down, engulfing him. She's facing the room, facing Stéphane. The two men’s eyes catch, in wonder she’d share herself like this. Steph is on his knees, worshipful, and the emotion in his face as he looks between them is too much to comprehend, not if Deniss wants to last past this moment. Deniss buries his face in Caro’s shoulder, wraps his arm around her and pushes up, up. For a little while, there is nothing in the world but the grind of her ass against his hips, the grip tight around his cock, the sharp moans that makes him even harder. 

His heart is galloping and he wants to push her down and thrust until he comes, but doesn't want it to end. He wants to keep this, Caro starting to shake against him, and Steph watching them both. He's caught with a wave of admiration for this amazing woman, her determination in the pursuit of beauty in the ice, and the gift she is giving him now. He wants to make her feel special and loved, and he doesn't know how to say it, but he's been given this opportunity to show it. 

"Pinch her nipples" Steph directs and Deniss complies. She arcs against him, her head falling back. He twists them a little, first one side then the other, and she pants in his ear. 

"Beautiful. So beautiful." Steph's voice is rough with feeling. 

Strong hands on his thighs are all the warning he gets that Steph is done being only an observer. His dark head dips between Caro's pale legs and Deniss wishes he could see exactly what Steph is doing, that makes her shudder and her moans increase in pitch. He kisses where he can reach on her neck, and tries to catch her rhythm, to grind up in time with what Steph is doing with his tongue. 

She's urging them both on now. Her hands are clutching into Steph's hair, and the older man has one hand on his cock, working furiously. Deniss wants to stare at the pink head disappearing in and out of Stephane's fist, and maybe to touch it -

Then Caro lifts her hips, and that is Stephane's tongue on his cock, and his mind stops working. He is kissing, licking the place where they are joined and he has them both together. His other hand strokes, delicate, where Deniss balls are aching. Deniss knows there is no way he is going to be able to last, but he desperately wants Caro to come with him. He grasps her breasts tighter and bites down into her shoulder, and there, he feels her grip tighter around him and buck, and that's it for him. He's pulled with her and comes. 

The world is still and he floats for a moment, boneless with her weight against him, her breath ragged in his ear. He doesn't want to move, but Steph is pulling them up, and guiding them both to the bed, to collapse together with Deniss in the middle. Steph's a mess, come on his shirt and his face glistening. But Deniss still wants, and reaches before he knows quite what he's asking for. 

Steph's arm closes around him and his mouth tastes sharp and salty. That's Caro that he's tasting, and despite what they've just done, it sends a jolt to his cock. Steph's stubble is rough against his face, but the kisses are slow, delicate. He's not demanding anything. They breathe into each other. 

The kiss breaks into smaller kisses, punctuated with smiles, and the exhaustion comes back over him, and he knows he won't stay awake long. That's okay. All the stress of competition has mellowed into this blissful bubble, between the people that he loves, where he knows that he belongs.


End file.
